


What the stars whisper of us

by cosmiceverafter



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Joe’s POV, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nicky takes Joe's mind off of serious things, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Stargazing, Vacation, flirst, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Joe and Nicky spend quality time together in the great outdoors.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 311





	What the stars whisper of us

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thirsty Thursday! 
> 
> I couldn't resist writing a bit of smut for my two favorite immortal husbands. Enjoy!

**_I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.  
Maybe we're from the same star._ **

**_\- Emery Allen_ **

* * *

"We've been looking under the same stars for many nights."

Joe looks over at his love and smiles. Nicky is lying so close to him as he gazes in marvel at the night sky. The moon is a bright sliver but it's the stars sprinkled across the heavens that always capture their attention. Every time for Nicky is like the first time seeing the constellations. His wonder always manages to take Joe's breath away. In everything he does. There is a peace around him that makes you feel whole.

While Nicky looks towards the stars, Joe is spellbound— _his Nicolo is more beautiful than any of the stars in the sky._ The stars could never compare to such beauty.

"You're right, my love, we _have_."

It's quiet for a few moments as they stargaze.

"It's a different world up there, for they shall never die," Nicky sighs, as he breaks the silence. _"The story of the stars."_

"Well, Andy _was_ the one who created most legends of the constellations," Joe says. "She put a name to so many."

"She did, _yes,"_ Nicky replies, then looks at Joe with a gleam in his sea-glass green eyes, "But I wonder what the stars would whisper of _us._ Would they tell the tale of two enemies who became lovers?"

Joe laughs as his fingers play absently with Nicky's growing hair, "Well, I believe they'd be appalled by our behavior initially." He then becomes serious. "Especially because it was _their_ doing that we found each other."

 _"Destiny,"_ Nicky nods and intertwines his fingers into Joe's.

"I also think they'd be inspired by our love, _no?"_

"Without a doubt, amore mio," Nicky replies, as he squeezes Joe's hand softly.

They turn towards each other to absorb every detail. Nicky is wearing a black hoodie and workout pants. It's not much, yet it's everything. His hair is growing longer as well at the scruff along his face. After a millennium, Joe thinks he knows his other half inside and out, but every time he sees him— _really_ sees him, there's always something new. "You are _so_ beautiful, Nicolo."

"It's because I'm _so_ in love with you."

Joe smiles and traces Nicky's face with his fingers. He knows Nicky's face from memory, "Ever the romantic, habib albi."

"That would be _you,_ I think."

"Well, we can _both_ be romantics to one another."

Nicky nods and moves closer to Joe on their large blanket. They had wanted to escape from life after the last mission, so camping in France was a treat.

A long time ago, _too long ago,_ they had slept under the stars every night together. Even after shedding that old life, both had agreed that _this_ felt like home, not some fancy hotel. That, and being with each other.

They lie there for hours and listen to the sounds of nature, with a crackling fire next to them, feeling tired but unable to move. They have a beautiful tent Booker had given them years prior, but they are content.

 _Ah, Booker._ Joe wonders if that name will someday not cause him pain or anger. Forgiveness was one thing; trust was another. He needs time, _lots of it._

He had wanted 200 years of isolation for the traitor he once called best friend, but the others had convinced him to settle for 100. _Joe was still unhappy about that._ When you were immortal, time was a blink of an eye. The betrayal ran deeper into his skin, wounds burned from the sting.

Looking over at Nicky, with his good nature and beautiful heart, he suddenly feels anger flicker again in his veins like the fire's flames. _How dare someone take pieces of his Nicky that way._ He closes his eyes and knows to his core, he'll never get over that. _Those assholes._..that sadistic doctor and scientist who had taken an oath, had _hurt_ Nicky. The man beside him was a gift from God to this earth—the only holy thing left; to beat him was the utmost sin.

"Where are you, Yusuf?"

It is no surprise that his love can sense his pain. Nicky knows him better than he knows himself. Joe sighs, "Unfortunately, in my head again."

_"Booker?"_

He nods, not going into a further explanation— _there's no need for it._ Nicky knows him all too well.

"Can I help get you out of that beautiful mind for just a while?"

 _Ever his hero._ Joe smirks, "What did you have in mind, my love?" Even though he's fully aware of what Nicky meant. _They are so in sync._

Nicky winks and grins mischievously, "I think you know, _amore mio."_ He's still facing Joe, but now his fingers wander lightly down Joe's chest. They stop at the bottom of his t-shirt, and he gives a look of hunger as they disappear underneath the cotton.

 _Skin upon skin.._.is a fantastic warm feeling, especially with the knowledge that it's the love of your life touching your body as if you are a gift.

Joe was never going to grow tired from this feeling or the connection it brought.

Nicky's hands glide over Joe's upper chest, move down his stomach, and settle at the hem of his sweatpants. "I love those pants on you. _Sei bellissimo."_

"And _I_ love it when you speak to me about my pants in Italian."

 _"Always,_ you inspire the words from my lips," Nicky says, as a finger moves under the band. _"Oh, how I missed this._ I missed you. _All_ of you." His Nicky scoots closer, and their foreheads meet as well as their lips. "It's been _too_ long."

"Much _too_ long, habibi," Joe agrees, gently moving his lips onto his lover's. Nicky brushes his lips against his, but doesn't fully engage. The craving is _too_ intense already... _he wants more._ He's not delicate at this moment, and he wants his love to know it. _"Baciami!"_ Joe growls into his mouth.

Nicky responds by kissing him thoroughly; the edge of desire pushes past gentleness. Their tongues lick deeply, and Joe sucks a bit on the tip—the reward he receives is a jerk to Nicky's hips.

That's when Nicky places his whole hand underneath the fabric, so it's _really_ skin-on-skin now. Joe rarely wears underwear when he's alone with Nicky. _Why would he?_ They are insatiable.

 _"Mmm..."_ Joe moans between kisses, moving his pelvis forward, so Nicky has better access to grip. His heel moves slowly up the blanket as he bends his knee slightly, shuttering. The feeling is unlike anything else. Pleasure is wrapped within his lover's hand as Nicky strokes him up and down, _just_ the way he likes it. After a millennium with someone, his Nico knows everything he wants and how he desires it.

Their tongues explore into each other's mouths, and Joe feels like he's melting from the sensations. It's as if he'll never get enough, even if he tastes Nicky until the very end. Joe wants to consume every inch of him.

He moves half on top of Nicky, and they're entirely making out at this point. Joe thrusts back-and-forth with the tempo of the strokes. He always feels young at heart when they do this. Just two men in love; the rest of the world disappears.

A bit of wetness leaves the tip of his sex, and Nicky uses it to get some lubrication. But that isn't what makes Joe's eyes roll back—it's how Nicky breaks their kiss, to retrieve and lick his palm, as he groans the word, _"Delizioso."_

Joe has to bite his lip, so he doesn't come from that alone. "You keep that up and I'll be coming before you touch me again."

Nicky looks _so_ damn seductive under the dark night sky; the fire illuminates his face in a soft glow. "I have my ways, Joe. You are _too_ tempting upon my soul." _Damn, Joe would never get over the way Nicky spoke to him._ It was what brought _his_ inner romantic side out. Truth be told, he wasn't always this way. This was a result of loving Nicolo di Genova.

His love sucks on his own fingers, and Joe clenches himself as a reminder of where he wants to put _his_ own fingers.

Nicky licks his hand again and adds some spit as he puts it back into Joe's pants, pulling them down so he can rub up and down in earnest now. Joe's senses hum and the tingles of pleasure course through his veins. Animalistic, he moves to find Nicky's lips again.

Somewhere within the frenzy of craving, Joe fumbles, yet he manages to pull Nicky's pants down enough to grab his partner's hard thick length. Nicky twitches and sighs in approval, but doesn't break the kiss this time.

They rub each other with their hands, but Joe needs _more._ He wants to have them touch where it counts. Moving closer, Joe puts his dick on Nicky's. His love instantly wraps his hand around them both.

 _"Fuck...Nicky,"_ Joe groans as Nicky captures his lips again. It feels so good that Joe knows he won't last long, especially as he feels Nicky's precum drip down onto his own cock. Joe joins Nicky and holds on tightly as their fingers lace together. Their bodies rub together at their own accord as sweat starts to form on Joe's forehead while he pants. The friction is intense and wild, and the pleasure is a shock to Joe's nervous system. 

Hunger is what this is— _innate primal hunger._ He sucks on the bottom of Nicky's lip, then moves along his neck to suck the sensitive skin— _hard._ If they were able to bruise, he knows it would have left behind a mark. Joe's tongue travels up Nicky's neck, and his teeth graze against his earlobe.

Nicky moans so loudly that Joe comes undone with his release. His orgasms have always been linked to Nicky's pleasure.

His lover's hard dick slips out of his hand and pushes up against Joe's thigh.

 _"Damn!"_ Joe gasps as he is consumed by shockwaves. He grabs onto Nicky's strong arms and knows they will always protect him. When he can speak, he says with a hoarse voice, _"That was..._ that was _really_ good, _perfect,_ Nicolo."

"I try," Nicky smiles and removes his hand again to lick and swallow. _"Mmm,_ Yusuf, you taste divine." The sight and those words make Joe instantly aroused, even though he just came.

"You don't even need to try," Joe manages to say through his lust. He stares at his partner, who's still lapping Joe's release up with his tongue, "It comes naturally."

As Joe's body aches again with desire, he wonders not for the first time, if they could actually die from this never-ending craving for each other. _He would gladly die for that cause._

His eyes travel slowly down his Nicolo, who's now straddling Joe's leg. Joe can see and feel how hard he is against him, "Looks like _I_ need to take care of something now."

"If you so desire," his love replies as he looks up at Joe with bright eyes.

Joe pushes his thigh with more pressure right into Nicky's need. When their skin touches, Joe's eyes roll back and his fingers grab his lover's ass tightly, pulling him close. Nicky's eyes flutter close as his lip trembles, with quivering breaths leaving his mouth. _Fuck_ , it's enough for Joe to thrust, resulting in both of their moans. Nicky's hands hold on to Joe's hips, and he really starts to hump himself on Joe.

_God, he wants Nicky to straddle him and to ride him until they are both left trembling, seeing their own stars. Joe wants to push inside so profoundly that all Nicky feels is him._

Joe nudges Nicky onto his back as he looks at Nicky's thick cock that points straight at him. He pulls his lover's tight workout pants all the way down now.

 _"Oh,_ I desire it, alright." Joe licks his lips in anticipation. He pulls off Nicky's hoodie to kiss him all the way down to where he so desperately wants to be.

Nicky's skin is so smooth, and Joe press kisses closer and closer to Nicky's aching and leaking dick. His love's hips are swiveling, and he holds him steady. _"Easy,_ baby. I've got you." Nicky's response is to move his hand up Joe's neck and into his curls. He pulls, and Joe cannot handle it anymore. His mouth parts open to take Nicky all the way in.

 _"Joe..."_ As Nicky begs, they make eye contact.

"That's right, my love, _feel me,"_ he says around Nicky's dick. He swirls his tongue around and Nicky arches his back. Joe moves up and down, as he strokes, teasing the tip enough to gain a raspy plea. Nicky is getting close, so Joe gets down to it by taking him as far as he can to the back of his throat, and lifts to caress his tongue underneath. Joe pushes his body onto Nicky's shuttering frame to hold him still, but it doesn't stop Nicky's pelvis from pushing even deeper into Joe's mouth.

Joe never wants to let his love go. He wants to suck on him forever to make Nicky feel safe, wanted, desired, and _loved._ The way his Nicolo tastes, it's like _coming home_ in every way.

He can't stop his fingers from moving to Nicky's ass, as they start to press in just as he sucks the tip of Nicky's dick. His love moans harshly as he pulses his release; those beautiful eyes squeeze together as he chases the waves to complete bliss. _It's magnificent to witness._ Joe laps him up, sucking to get even more until Nicky starts to whimper shakily and gently pulls away from the sensitivity.

And because Joe's orgasms are linked to Nicky's pleasure, the small whimper results in him coming again from the sight of his love being so undone.

_Amazing._

They lie there briefly as they are, then Joe smiles and presses a soft kiss to the tip of Nicky before he crawls up his body. He kisses his lover, once, twice, three times, before kissing his cheek and forehead. _"My God._..I love you."

"And I, _you,_ Yusuf." Nicky is glistening from sweat, and his eyelids seem heavy. He smirks as he runs a hand through Joe's curls, "I was supposed to take you to a faraway place, _and yet,_ I'm lost in you."

"Well, my Nico, you have succeeded."

Nicky laughs as he looks down at his wet leg, "Twice it would seem." He bites his lip and slowly looks back up into Joe's eyes, "Is it wrong that I want to try for three?"

_"Never."_

The next time Joe shatters, it's just as he imagined.. _.deep inside his lover as Nicky rides him magnificently with a warm glow of the fire._ The aftermath has them both utterly exhausted and shaking. Nicky collapses onto Joe's now sticky and bare chest. They agree to wash each other in the stream nearby, _once their legs start to work again_. The memories of their time shared in Malta come rushing back.

After they finally manage to walk properly, they clean and kiss briefly in the fresh running water. Joe only has a bit of energy left as they now cuddle inside the tent. Still, it's enough to gently hold his love, rubbing his back as he kisses Nicky in the nape of his neck, _"So..._ what do the stars have to say about _that?"_

Nicky breathes out slowly, and props his chin on Joe's chest, a grin forms onto his lovely face, "Just that we are meant to be together."

 _"For always,"_ Joe vows, pulling the love of his existence back into his arms as his eyes close.

They drift to sleep, intertwined while the crickets play their sweet melody that sings— _This feels like home._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> Amore mio = my love  
> Delizioso = delicious  
> Baciami = kiss me  
> Sei bellissimo = you are beautiful
> 
> Habib albi = my sweetheart  
> Habibi = my love


End file.
